Only Me and You
Only Me and You is a 2014 Philippine romantic comedy television drama directed by Monti Parungao, starring the Thai superstar Mario Maurer as his first lead role gained popularity in the Philippines for his first television series on IBC, alongside Ingrid dela Paz. The series was aired on IBC and worldwide on Global IBC from March 10, 2014 to October 24, 2014, replacing Glory Jane. The series was also part of the network's 54th anniversary celebration. Plot Only Me and You will tell the story about Paolo Rodriguez (Mario Maurer), a Thai superstar through the numerous romantic comedies he stars in from Thailand and he is now in the Philippines where he meets his girlfriend Rachelle Santiago (Ingrid dela Paz), a Filipina sister. Even though their worlds collide, the two later fall in love. But their relationship is tested by conflicts from their worlds. Can Paolo and Rachele’s romantic love survive life’s realities?. Cast and Characters 'Main Cast' * Mario Maurer as Paolo Rodriguez * Ingrid dela Paz as Rachelle Santiago 'Supporting Cast' * Herbert Bautista as Ronnie Rodgiguez - Paolo's dad. * Rica Peralejo as Inah Rodriguez - Paolo's mom. * Cherryz Mendoza as Michelle Santiago - Rachelle's teenage sister. * Rico dela Paz as Dennis Alvarez - Michelle's love interest. * Vandolph Quizon as Oliver Roberto - Inah's friend. * Say Alonzo as Orn Carlos * John Wayne Sace as Mark Alexander - Paolo's best friend. * Kristel Fulgar as Faye delos Santos - Rachelle's best friend in college. * Cogie Domingo as Ronnie Santiago * Kristofer Martin as Ryan Cortez - Rachelle's friend. 'Extended Cast' * Devon Seron as Clare Lastimosa - Rachelle's best friend in college. * Angel Sy as Andrea Ramos - one of Michelle's classmates. * John Manalo as Angelo dela Cruz - Dennis' classmate. * Bianca Casado as Sharlene Raymundo - one of Michelle's classmates. * Arvic Rivero as Eden Ramirez - Faye's friend in college. * Nicole Uysiuseng as Rebecca * Dino Imperial as Marjo * Sylvia Sanchez as Madam Alexander - Mark's mother. * Jiro Manio as Enzo Paderna * Lara Morena as Marjorie Reyes * Dan Alvaro as Marco Alvarez * Phoebe Walker as Alexis Reyes 'Guest Cast' * Baifern Pimchanok as Valerie Santos * Miguel Aguila as Rafael Rodriguez - Paolo's younger brother. * Sandino Martin as Carlo Vedrosa Episodes Production 'Casting' After his Thai movie ''Crazy Little Thing Called Love'' here in the Philippines and his Philippine movie ''Suddenly It's Magic'' and ''Pee Mak'' from Star Cinema, Thai superstar Mario Maurer will return to the Philippines while he still an endorser of a clothing brand Penshoppe and his making a popular in Philippine showbiz by signing a contract with the sequestered TV network IBC on December 3, 2013. to star the primetime romantic light drama series Only Me and You. Maurer also practiced the Tagalog language. This marks his first project for IBC because Maurer is now joining the Philippine showbiz industry alongside the first primetime project of Ingrid dela Paz. Filming here in the Phlippines begin in December 5, 2013, while they headed to Thailand to shoot some scenes. Soundtrack *''Only Me and You'' (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Krissy & Ericka Awards and recognition 'GMMSF Box-Office Entertainment Awards' * 2014 Winner, Prince of Philippine Television (Mario Maurer) Trivia * This is Mario Maurer's first Filipino and only Asian TV project. * It became Maurer' first project for IBC. See also * Mario Maurer is leading man on primetime drama for IBC-13 in the Philippines- CONFIRMED! * PrimeTastik simula April 7 this summer * IBC 2014 New Shows: I Love Kapinoy * IBC Continues to Be Leads National TV Ratings in February * Mario Maurer and Ingrid dela Paz in IBC's Romantic Drama Series 'Only Me and You' Premieres March 10 * Mario and Ingrid together in a first on Philippine TV * IBC-13 Achieves International Goal for 'Only Me and You' * IBC-13: CHANGING THE FILIPINO TV FEEL-GOOD VIEWING HABITS * IBC Launches with Station ID “Kapinoy ng Bagong Pilipino” * NATIONAL TV RATINGS (Urban + Rural): March 24 and 25, 2014 * IBC Shows are Making Waves in United States, South Korea and Southeast Asia * IBC proudly present a Taiwanovela hit Love You * Cindy's Restaurant For Thai Superstar Mario Maurer as Their New Pinoy Celebrity Endorser * 15,000 Davaoenos Flock IBC’s Araw ng Dabaweno Events * IBC Airs Special Holy Week Programming on April 17 to 19 * IBC showing muscle in so-called ratings war * Mark Reyes joins IBC-13 * IBC vows to create more talents: We know what the audience wants * New Shows of ‘The Million Second Quiz,’ ‘Killer Karaoke,’ and ‘Janella: A Teen Princess’ on IBC-13 this July * IBC-13 Now Offers their 'Kapinoy Primetime'! * IBC 13, Palaban sa Dos at Siyete! * Viva Television using IBC-13 facilities * IBC-13 Primetime Programs Attract More Youth + Male Viewers * IBC-13 on tapping Kapamilya talents: "It's a win-win situation" * IBC-13 DOMINATES 28TH STAR AWARDS FOR TV * IBC-13 now No.2 on Philippine TV ratings * IBC-13 MAINTAINS STRONG VIEWERSHIP NATIONWIDE IN NOVEMBER * List of programs broadcast by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation * List of dramas of IBC External links * Official Site * Only Me and You on Facebook * Only Me and You on Twitter References Category:Philippine drama Category:IBC shows Category:2014 Philippine television series debuts Category:2014 Philippine television series endings Category:Romantic comedy television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Telenovelas Category:Philippine television stubs Category:IBC television drama filmed in high definition Category:Television shows set in Thailand